


"We Adopt Six Cats"

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: Ironstrange Fics [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, M/M, Stephen is annoyed, Tony Stark Deserves Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Tony and Stephen have a Youtube channel, so obviously when they adopt a cat(s) they’re gonna vlog about it.





	"We Adopt Six Cats"

**Author's Note:**

> Some people live vicariously through characters by giving them fame, money, jewels, a royal lineage, kinky sex, mansions. I give them lots of cats.

Tony sipped his drink while Stephen filmed him. “ _So._ Stephen and I have been talking, and after much persuasion on my part—”

“He would not shut the fuck up,” Stephen said.

“—we are going to get some cats.”

“One cat, Tony, we are getting _one_ cat. That is what we agreed on, that is what we’re doing.”

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay,” Stephen said, facing the camera. “We’re at the shelter and Tony is . . . well . . .”

He turned to Tony who was staring at one of the cats, mouthing ‘ _I love you_ ’.

“Do you like that one, honey?”

“Yes. Also, that one.”

“No, Tony.”

“I love them _all_ ,” Tony said, the cats staring at him impassively. “I love them _all_.”

“Tony, for the last time, we are here to get _one cat._ ”

 

* * *

 

Stephen stared at the camera while Tony paid the adoption fee for their six new cats.

 

* * *

 

“We’re home,” Stephen said dully, sitting in the middle of a pile of cardboard boxes and plastic bags. “The cats are currently hiding under the couches. Tony has already named them.”

The camera focused on Tony, who was setting up one of the cat trees, this one castle-themed. “I had this idea that since the cats are Starks now we should name them after the Starks. We have Robb, he’s about ten years old, so he needs some medicine. I love him. Then we’ve got Jon, he is a very sweet white cat with very soft fur, and so far the only one to interact with us since we’ve brought them home. He’s asleep now, he’s a very busy boy.”

“He has an important job.”

“Leading the Night’s Watch.”

“No, putting up with Tony.”

“Then we’ve got the girls, Sansa and Arya, they are a very small orange cat and a very small calico cat respectively.”

“They were the first ones after Jon that Tony tricked me into getting.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re such a softy.”

“Finish putting that tower together.”

“I’m doing it, it’s getting done. We might only get one done today, but it’s going to get done.”

“One of them has a wheel.”

“I know, right? And finally, we have the babies, Bran and Rickon. They are two very precious kittens, last ones of their litter. Bran is black-and-white, and the other is brown. They need special kitten food.” Tony sat back on his feet, looking at the cat tree. “You know, this room used to be a sex dungeon—”

“Tony, stop saying that, people think it’s true, it’s not true.”

“—but now it’s the cats’ room. Stephen, are you done setting up the food bowls?”

“I took a break to bask in how annoyed I am with you.”

“You love me.”

 

* * *

 

_Two Weeks Later_

Tony lay on their bed, surrounded by sleeping cats.

Stephen, filming Tony: “He’s having a great day.”


End file.
